


Lighter

by emonemotheturtle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Harry Potter, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, potter by blvnk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emonemotheturtle/pseuds/emonemotheturtle
Summary: Ginny's first professional Quidditch game with the Holyhead Harpies doesn't go well. Harry isn't there because of a particularly important Auror mission. Inspired by drawings by blvnk-art on Tumblr.





	Lighter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by these two drawings by blvnk-art: https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/173837925054/when-ginny-lost-her-first-professional-quidditch & https://blvnk-art.tumblr.com/post/165713850379/harry-during-his-first-years-working-as-an-auror  
> Please go check her out. She's amazing.

Ginny had never been so nervous for a Quidditch match. Sure she got butterflies before big games at school, but mostly it was excitement rather than outright nerves. This was different though. This was her first professional game, and at nineteen she was the youngest player; there was way more pressure. She’d been working hard in practice and training, but what if it wasn’t good enough? Sitting on the bench in the locker room, lost in thought, she almost didn’t notice Harry arguing with the guard at the door.  
“I’m Harry Potter, Auror and boyfriend of Ginny Weasley, let me in.”  
“Sir, I’m sorry, but--”  
“Hey,” Ginny joined them now, “it’s ok.” The guard nodded and stepped away. “Harry, what’s up?”  
“Gin, I am so sorry…”  
She knew where this was going. “You got called on a mission, and you can’t stay for the match.” Ginny wasn’t surprised or upset. This was their life now, and she wouldn’t change a thing.  
“It’s the Carrows, Gin. I have to.”  
“It’s ok, Harry. Trust me, I’d rather have them in Azkaban,” Ginny said through gritted teeth, memories of her sixth year at Hogwarts flooding back to her.  
“I love you. Fly well. I want to hear everything back at home.” He kissed her forehead and gave her a squeeze.  
“I love you too. Be safe. Take them down.”  
With that Harry Disapparated.

 

The match was utterly disastrous. The Harpies lost by 275 points. Ginny hadn’t managed to score a single goal. She touched down on the pitch, anger and frustration rising unbearably high. In a fit of rage, Ginny pulled out her wand, and, with a simple spell, she sliced off her long ponytail. Then she stormed off the pitch, leaving her hair discarded on the grass.

 

When Ginny arrived home, hot tears were stinging her eyes, despite her best efforts. She discarded her clothes in the bedroom and drew herself a bath. She sank into the near-scalding water. As she soaked, Ginny reached up and fiddled with the ends of her freshly chopped locks. She had had long hair for as long as she could remember. She realized that the hair represented everything she had been through in the last eight years, everything she wanted to leave behind: Riddle’s diary, the war, Fred’s death, her experiences with the Carrows. The Carrows. Her mind drifted to Harry and his mission. He knew the gist of what happened during that year at Hogwarts, but he didn’t know everything. It was probably good that he didn’t know everything. If he did he would probably murder the Carrows rather than simply imprison them. Her hand made its way through the shortened length of her hair. Mum’s going to have a fit. But Ginny didn’t care. She felt lighter now. It was all over. Riddle was gone for good, Fred was buried, and her beloved Harry was off taking care of the Carrows right now. She was free. Finally.  
Ginny let herself weep at last.

 

Harry made eye contact with Amycus Carrow.  
“Ah, Potter, the Chosen One,” the Death Eater spat at him. “If I recall, I met your girlfriend--Weasley isn’t it.” Harry ignored him. “Yes, we got to know her quite well while you were off hiding. Didn’t we Amycus?”  
“Oh yes,” chimed the other Death Eater. “She thought herself quite valiant. But we taught her.”  
“Yes, even the most determined eventually succumb to our ways. Oh how she screamed.”  
“And yet,” Harry seethed. “Your the ones off to Azkaban. Get them out of here.”  
The Death Eaters were lead away. Harry watched them with hatred in his eyes. He had failed to protect Ginny from them in the past, but he was certainly going to protect her now.  
“Anyone have the Harpies score?” he asked, regaining composure.

 

Harry entered their quiet home. Ginny’s bag was on the floor of the entryway. “Gin?” he called.  
“Upstairs,” came her reply.  
Harry dropped his bag next to hers and followed her voice. His eyes scanned their empty bedroom before he entered the bathroom. Discarding his own robes, Harry slipped into the tub with her. “How was the game?” he asked, already knowing the answer.  
“Absolutely awful,” she said calmly. “How was your mission?”  
“We got them. Amycus and Alecto won’t be harming anyone else.”  
“Brilliant.” Ginny sighed and leaned back against the edge of the tub. “Thank you, love.”  
They sat in silence for a few moments. Ginny took notice of Harry’s gaze on her, his clenched jaw.  
“You’re quiet. I guess you noticed the hair and think that was crazy,” she said sheepishly.  
Harry pulled her towards him. “I think,” he started, his face softening, “that I won’t ever get tired of how beautiful you are.”  
Ginny grinned. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
